simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Yes Elvis/No Michael
Yes Elvis/No Michael is the fifth episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs and the seventh episode overall. It aired on August 27th 2012. It is the spoof equivalent of Yes/No and Michael. Plot The episode starts off with Quinn and Mercedes. Mercedes then points out they are all suddenly friends and they care about her life. Sugar responds saying that they're only interested when there's a man in her life. Mercedes explains that it was a summer fling, where it interludes with Sam telling the rest of his friends what happened that summer too. Santana then awkwardly sings: "tell me more tell me more" when the whole gang looks confused and surprised at the same time. The next scene is with Sue, Emma and Beiste, discussing about how Beiste marriage. She then asks Emma if she thinks Will will ever propose to him. Emma then bursts into a dream of marrying Will, with the song Can't Help Falling in Love. It then cuts to reality where Will asks if Emma is alright. She answers by asking him to think about that. After, Will is shown in the choir room with all the glee club members, as he announces his proposal to Emma. Quinn doesn't really care at all, and Artie questions it. Will states that he needs their help and Sugar just says they do all the hard work. He also says it has to be on of the kings, Elvis Presley. He shows them the core of the assignment and Quinn states that its scary when he actually tries to teach. The next shot is Finn and Will at the jewelery shop, discussing marriage. Will tells Finn he wants him to be his best man. Finn questions it but Will insists. Finn then says he wants to be in the army and Will responds he would look good in fatigue. The following scene is Rachel, Santana, Tina and Mercedes. Rachel comes up with an idea and Tina says its bad, so therefore she mutes her. She suggests 'The First Time I Ever Saw your face'. Santana says no, and they flashback. *Rachel's first time meeting Finn is when he threw an egg at her *Mercedes' first time meeting Sam was in the hallways when she was commenting on his lips *Santana's first time meeting Brittany was in pre-school when she introduces herself and she replies by saying her cat would eat her alive. *Tina's first time meeting Mike was in the first episode, Just Say No to Boys. The next scene is Finn, Rachel and Kurt at BreadstiX, talking about NYADA. Finn then tells Kurt he has no-one in his life, then Rachel starts singing Puppet on a String. They then end up in a choir room. Tina says she wants to sing so she gets up and just about to start the fire alarm bells ring. She gets annoyed and the whole glee club leaves. Sam suggests an idea to Will about the proposal and they sing All Shook Up. At the end, Emma says it was a good performance, but the location was terrible. She still says yes, leaving Will smiling. The next scene is Finn and Rachel, and Rachel asks if Finn was breaking up with her. Finn wasn't, he only does that in cars. He proposes to her and she says no, and walks away. Artie, Santana, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt are all in the lima bean talking about sectionals. Sebastian then appears and reveals to Kurt, Blaine and him have been video-chatting for a long time every night. Santana then stands up in Sebastian's face but he tells her his dad is an attorney and she sits back down. He challenges them to a fight, at which he throws a slushie at Kurt, but Blaine jumps in front of Kurt and takes the slushie instead, resulting in him getting injured. The next scene features Rachel and Quinn, talking about marrying Finn. Quinn then says she got into Yale, and Rachel asks why. Immediately after she says congratulations and they hug it out. Quinn tells Rachel it was good she says no and she means it because she is actually talking sense. She walks out of the room. In the auditorium, they tape Sebastian admitting to hurting Blaine. He walks away in shame. The final scene, Rachel told Kurt that she's a finalist. She didn't tell Finn and that's why she married him. Shocked, she swears but it gets cut off. Episode Quotes Cast Sim Cast * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Darren Simss as Blaine Anderson * Dianna Simgron as Quinn Fabray * Lea Michsim as Rachel Berry * Cory Monsim as Finn Hudson * Kevin McSim as Artie Abrams * Amber Simley as Mercedes Jones * Jenna Ushkosim as Tina Cohen-Chang * Naya Simera as Santana Lopez * Heather Morsim as Brittany Pierce * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang * Mark Sallsim as Noah Puckerman * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Matthew Morrisim as Will Schuester * Jayma Simays as Emma Pillsbury * Jane Sim as Sue Sylvester * Damian McSimmy as Rory Flanagan * Vanessa Simgies as Sugar Motta * Dot Marie Sims as Shannon Beiste * Grant Gussim as Sebastian Smythe Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will and Mike * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Emma and Beiste * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck (Speaking) * Nick Conroy as Puck (Singing) * Will Moring as Sam (Speaking) * Jonathan Padilla as Sam (Singing) * Jordan Atkins as Sue and Sebastian * Nathan Phan as Rory * Brianna Johns as Sugar Songs Note: All songs from this episode are originally by Elvis Presley. *'Puppet on a String.' Sung by Rachel Berry. *'I Can't Help Falling in Love With You.' Sung by Emma Pillsbury (unreleased). *'All Shook Up'. Sung by New Directions. Trivia * The episode title is fitting, as there is indeed no Michael Jackson tribute in the episode. * The scene where Tina has a flashback of her admiring Mike's abs is from Just Say No to Boys. * This is the second episode to show a flashback of Brittany and Santana as toddlers, the first being Just Say No to Boys. * Lauren Zizes was scheduled to appear in the Breadstix scene, but the game crashed at the time the Boss was filming, so she was cut. Gallery Artie.PNG Brittany Baby.PNG Coach.PNG Emma 3.PNG Emma 2.PNG Emma 4.PNG Emma 5.PNG Emma Sue Coach.PNG Finn 3.PNG Finn 2.PNG Finn 5.PNG Finn 4.PNG Finn and Rachel.PNG Finn and Will.PNG Finn and Will 2.PNG Finn and Will 3.PNG Kurt.PNG Kurt 2.PNG Kurt and Blaine.PNG Mercedes c2.PNG Mercedes 2.PNG Mercedes 3.PNG Mercedes 4.PNG Mercedes 5.PNG Mike and Finn.PNG Puck Winking.PNG Quinn.PNG Quinn 2.PNG Quinn 3.PNG Rachel 4.PNG Rachel 5.PNG Rachel 6.PNG Rachel 7.PNG Rachel 7.PNG Rachel and Finn.PNG Rory 2.PNG Sam.PNG Sam 2.PNG Santana.PNG Santana 3.PNG Santana 4.PNG Santana and Brittany.PNG Sue.PNG Sugar 3.PNG Sugar 2.PNG The Girls.PNG The Group.PNG Tina.PNG Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos